Meredith Baxter
Meredith Ann Baxter, born June 21, 1947Meredith Baxter, is a 71-year-old American actress and producer. She is known for her roles in Family, Family Ties, Dan Vs., and she guest starred as Liz Stevens on Glee in 2013. Personal life Baxter was born in Pasadena, California to Whitney Blake and Tom Baxter. She has two brothers, Richard and Brian. Blake remarried twice, Jack Fields (divorced) and Allan Manings (until Blake's death). Baxter attended Hollywood High School and Michigan's Interlochen Arts Academy. She was married to Robert Lewis for three years before they divorced in 1969 and have two children, Ted and Eva.Meredith Baxter "I'm a Lesbian Mom" Her second marriage was to David Birney for fifteen years (they divorced in 1989) and had three children, Kate, Mollie and Peter (twins). Baxter was credited as Meredith Baxter-Birney during her marriage to David and became an alcoholic to escape the abuse (Birney denied the allegations). She became sober in 1990.Meredith Baxter Deals with Her Pain with AlcoholMeredith Baxter Alleges Ex-Husband David BirneyMeredith Baxter: Ex-Husband David Birney Hit Me Her third marriage was to Michael Blodgett and ended in divorce after five years in 2000. On December 2, 2009, she came out as a lesbian during an interview with Matt Lauer on Today, and on the Frank DeCaro Show on Sirius-XM OutQ 102. Baxter has been in a relationship with Nancy Locke since 2005. She married Locke, after being together for seven years, in December 2013.Meredith Baxter marries Nancy Locke Baxter was diagnosed with breast cancer in 1998 and beat it.Actress Meredith Baxter details cancer battles at Missoula hospital Her memoir, Untied, was published in 2011.David Birney Denies Abuse Claims by Meredith Baxter Career She got her first big break on television in 1972 as one of the stars of Bridget Loves Bernie, it was cancelled after one season. She then went on to star in Family, under the name Meredith Baxter-Birnley, for four years. Her next televison series was Family Ties and latest for seven years. She guest starred on Cold Case as Detective Lilly Rush mother in the 2000s. She guest starred as Liz Stevens on Glee in the the episode "All or Nothing" in 2013. Baxter has appeared in two episodes, as of now, on MTV's Finding Carter as Grandma Joan in 2014. Baxter was announced to have joined the cast of the soap opera, The Young and the Restless, in August 2014. She portrayed Maureen and debuted on September 8thExclusive: Meredith Baxter Joins The Young and the Restless and has been in twenty episodes, as of December 9th. Filmography Trivia *Meredith guest starred in an episode of Instant Mom with Glee guest star, Jackée Harry. Gallery meredithbaxterabused__oPt.jpg Meredith Baxter-1.JPG Then Meredith Baxter Birney.jpg meredith-baxter-2.jpg meredith-baxter-06.jpg 220px-Family Meredith Baxter-Birney 1977.jpg Tumblr mmhekmBD9e1r4gxc3o4 500.jpg Tumblr mmhekmBD9e1r4gxc3o3 500.jpg MBaxter.jpg MBaxter, 2.jpg MBwxter, 5.jpg MBaxter, 3.jpg Meredith .jpg Meredith Y&R.jpg Meredith 2013.jpg EW FT Reunion .jpeg EW FT Reunion Cast.jpeg EW FT Reunion cast together .jpeg References Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Guest Stars